


in moonlight.

by ramunesuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GN Reader, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyu - Freeform, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seijoh - Freeform, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, aoba johsai, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramunesuna/pseuds/ramunesuna
Summary: you’ve loved your best friend tooru oikawa for years and before he leaves for argentina, you confess on a rooftop while waiting for the summer festival fireworks to start.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	in moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ i hear my heart breaking tonight. do you hear it too? it’s like a summer shower, with every drop of rain singin’ ‘i love you’. ❞ — pink in the night, mitski
> 
> —genre: angst, pining, best friend!oikawa, the usual (cliche as well) in love w your best friend trope but they don’t and will never feel the same way, very very mildly edited.
> 
> this was supposed to be a drabble but i got a bit carried away, so i guess you can classify this as a short oneshot. i kinda don’t like this that much but i just wanted to jump over that hill of posting something. also im literally ass at dialogue currently bc i haven’t written it for a very long time, sorry haha. anyways, thank you (if you choose to read) and constructive criticism is always welcome since im still a bit inexperienced as a writer.

The summer night was warm and humid. The breeze was light as it blew across your face and through your hair. You sat there with him, your best friend. Both of you looked to the night sky in silence—it was peaceful, calm almost. Too calm as both of you waited for the festival fireworks to ignite, streaking the sky with a rainbow of momentary color.

Unlike him, your focus was on his face rather than the sky. You studied his eyelashes, they were long and dark. You studied his eyes, they were kind and passionate. You studied his nose, there was a slight bump at the bridge from when he broke his nose at twelve years old. You studied his lips, they spoke words of encouragement when you were sad and formed the biggest smile when you made a joke. You loved him for all of these things and more.

Feeling your gaze, he smiled at you and said, “Is there something on my face?” His eyes crinkled at the corners as he stared back at you in question.

“No, and if there was I wouldn’t tell you.” You said, smiling back at him with the same energy.

He let out a short laugh, “Rude. And with all that we’ve been through.”

“Tooru, you simply need to be humbled.” You teased and you turned to look at the sky.

His light laughter faded as another thoughtful silence passed over you two. You glanced at him once more before turning to stare into the night.

You turned to watch the night sky before your gaze inevitably fell on the moon. It was luminescent and trustworthy. It held all of your secrets. You trusted the moon because it held your deepest secret: you were in love with your best friend, Tooru Oikawa since childhood.

It was a night like this where you came to the realization that you were in love with him. It had been five years ago at the same summer festival. You both met up at a food stand at that time, it was much more humid then than now. He was standing tall when you approached him. Tooru was always tall for his age. He was fiddling with his hands, people watching as he waited for you.

“Tooru!” You called out as you got closer. He whipped his head towards you before breaking out into the biggest grin. He waved you over to his direction and your heart skipped a slight step at his effortless beauty. Walking towards him, you gave him the biggest smile and waved back. Looking you up and down, he said nicely, “You look very pretty today.”

It was a very simple sentence, yet it struck a chord in you. It made a blush reach your ears and your hands clutched the hem of your clothing tightly. The air in your lungs disappeared and your chest clenched. No one had ever pulled such a visceral reaction out of you. Then at that moment, you realized you loved him.

Now at eighteen, your attraction had only grown greater. It pained you the way he flashed his pretty smile at others or laughed at their jokes. Though you always reassured yourself that you’d only ever be the one to sit on his roof to watch the fireworks every summer.

The both of you quietly continued to study the moon while you internally monologued to yourself. In your mind, you thought that this was your chance to take advantage of this peaceful moment—to finally tell him how you feel. In the next coming months, Tooru was going to leave for Argentina. You felt that this was one of your last chances to get him alone before he goes back to being the pride of your hometown.

You laid there a little longer, as you tried to work up the courage. Fiddling with your fingers as you continued to freak yourself out. Thoughts ran a five-kilometer race in your brain, such as:

How am I supposed to tell him?

I can’t just be like, “Hey, I’ve loved you since we were kids.”

Is this even a good time? The fireworks are about to start.

As you continued to ponder, it came to you. It was like a punch of fresh air when you remembered the conversation you had with him when you were fifteen. The both of you were slight romanticists at that time, never having had the dreadful chance of experiencing bittersweet heartbreak yet. You both agreed that even though that this was a very cliche way to confess, it was nonetheless romantic.

You turned to him, taking a deep breath. You study his face again—his perfectness still breathtaking even after all this time. Swallowing thickly you gather your courage and ask, “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

You waited with a baited breath as he turned to look at you. His eyes studied your face while his lips pursed into a thin line. Your heart stopped beating because, in your years of friendship, you knew what that look on his face meant. You’ve seen it many times, though it had never been directed at you before now. Your heart knew even before he said anything.

“I’m sorry, y/n.”

Deep down, you knew his answer before you had spoken. You anticipated it even, yet that couldn’t prepare you for when your world broke into tiny pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> in japanese, “the moon is beautiful, isn’t it.” is a more poetic way of telling someone you love them. if they reply with “the moon has always been beautiful.” then that means they’ve always felt the same way as you. oikawa rejects y/n by merely saying he’s sorry bc he knows that he’ll never feel the same way (?). also as a writer i think “the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” is a very simplistic yet complex sentence in terms of meanings. i also think the same for his response, “im sorry, y/n.” so i think it’s very fitting.


End file.
